oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope
The result of an age old tryst, the servant Apsu needs, not the one He deserves. 'History' When Apsu and Tiamat allegedly forged the universe, and created the first Gods, the tryst the two had formed the very first True Dragons of the realm, long before Oustomia, Golarion or Earth were ever formed, as the universe was still little more than dust and magic. An environent hostile and untenable for most creatures, many of the first eggs brought on were hidden in what could best be referred to as Time Capsules, meant to release the eggs when worlds would be formed, so Dragons could peacefully live and rule over them. That is, until the betrayal of Tiamat, and the birth of Dahak the Destroyer. Apsu's world was shaken, and the fate of the universe was changed forever. Dragons would never be its true rulers, as they were first meant to be, and Apsu was ashamed by his creation, especially Dahak. Since the dawn of time, the two divine beings have been fighting through the planes, and their conflict is felt to this day even on Oustomia, where metallic and prismatic dragons clash daily. However, some eggs birthed after the Creation were forgotten, and stuck in stasis. As these eggs now likely are millions of years old, and perfectly kept intact within their capsules, the magic they contain has only very slightly faded, and they still hold creatures that could have the potential of becoming the next successor of Apsu, Tiamat, or Dahak. Hope is one of such eggs, a primordial being that would've never seen the light of day, were it not for conflict-forsaken world of Oustomia, where powerful rituals and attempts at reviving true, ancient magics are common. One such attempts has shattered the demiplane the egg was contained in, and ended enshrined in one of Apsu's rare human cult, in Haven. This mythical finding, while not exactly proving that the universe was indeed created by Apsu, is significant for the cult, and so they kept the egg in utmost secrecy. When it hatched, around a century ago, it revealed a Palladium wyrmling of immense potential and faith. She was christened Hope by the cultists, and taught of the conflict between Apsu and Dahak, as well as given their best training. As a result of being trained by humanoids, however, she has little clue as to how a dragon should properly behave, except on an instinctual level. As a result, she very much cherishes and desires to protect the surface civilizations, going so far as to occasionally take young squires under her wing, her current one being a young orphan named Triston. These squires always seem to have strong divine powers to them, often becoming Oracles. Hope, however, is a dragonm, creatures that seldom enjoy standing still, and especially wanted a weapon worthy of her name. When she came of age, she demanded to be let out of the Cult's ground and explore the world on her own. The cult would refuse at first, as they feared her identity would make her an obvious target, but they finally caved in when she dug up a curious fang beneath the cult's ground that appears to be shaped like an oversized dragon's fang, which was seen as a sign of her being ready to travel: they turned the fang into a relic they named Apsu's Fang. For now, the lady parades as a 'normal' human, if you ignore some of the draconic features she posseses, and claims to be 'hunting them evil dragon fucks'. Coincidentally, it is rumored that her arrival was foretold, with the revelation of a prophecy of a local group of Kobold who are now congregating around her wherever she goes, wielding greatswords and worshipping her as a deity. Appearance Being a dragon, she is able to assume most shapes she desires, though seems to favor humanoid forms of voluptuous human females. She has been known to disguise as little animals if needs be. Her draconic form ressembles that of a Platinum dragon, with the obvious glint of divinity glowing off from her. Personality Being a dragon, she is of course, proud, and enjoys hoarding all kinds of shinies, though she has a unique view and aspect of the world in her near-divinity and human upbringing. Her hoarding instinct, which also doubles out as her Oracle curse, makes it so she always seems to seek out extravagant clothings of all kinds to add to her collection. Friends Triston - young squire under her wing Tribe of Yippon - A local kobold tribe that nicknames her The Mother And Father, believing they are a physical manifestation of Apsu. Enemies All evil dragons - She is compelled to face them whenever she can, but isn't suicidal. Aspirations She desires giving the Kobolds worshipping her a figure worthy of worship, an examplar, as she hopes to hunt down evil in general. She hopes that, one day, she may play a crucial role in the defeat of Dahak, and help rebuild the pride of Dragonkind, all while keeping a close kinship to their Human friends, ruling as equals.